


Smooth

by EverydayGeek



Series: Directions Needed [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara finally works up the courage to ask Cat out on a date.  It goes smoother than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

Kara paced the floors of Cat's office, the soles of her ballet flats slapping against the carpeted floors with a muted thump. She nervously wrung her hands together, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, and her eyes staring unseeingly at her clenched fingers. She was about to do the one thing she knew neither she, nor Miss Grant, could ever come back from. Either she'd leave the office with a smile on her face and a skip in her step, or she'd leave the building with her head hung low and the entirety of her things confined to a single box.

She could just back out now and avoid the situation altogether. All the heartache and possible awkward tension could be avoided and she could go back to being _just_ Cat Grant's assistant; she could continue leading her lonely, complicated life without any _further_ complication. But the mutual attraction, the crossed lines, the continuous growth in their relationship? It was too hard to ignore. It was there, and Kara knew she couldn't avoid it forever.

As Kara heard Cat exiting the elevator, her heels clicking against the tiled floors, no doubt coming toward her office, Kara puffed out her chest and steeled her resolve. Backing out was not an option. She was going to do this. Consequences be damned.

Kara turned toward the office door when she heard Cat's approaching footsteps. Upon the sight of her, Cat halted in the doorway, looking at Kara with a dumbfounded expression. Kara wasn't one to enter Cat's office without Cat, herself, being present, so this was a bold move on Kara's part. The surprise on Cat's face was evident. At least it wasn't anger, Kara noted, taking that as a positive sign.

"Is there something you need, Kiera?" asked Cat, her tone curious.

Kara straightened her spine, her jaw set in determination. This was it. "I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to, _possibly_ , do…something. With me," said Kara unsurely, closing her eyes in mortification. None of that came out as smoothly as she'd planned for it to. Kara fought the urge to flee before she made an even bigger ass of herself.

Cat raised a daring eyebrow at Kara, taking several steps forward until she was standing directly in front of her, her eyes boring into hers unflinchingly. "Do what with you exactly? What is it that you are asking?"

Kara cleared her throat, dropping her gaze to Cat's shirt collar, no longer feeling brave enough to hold the woman's gaze. "I, um, well, you see, the thing is-"

Cat cut her off, smirking at the bumbling buffoon Kara had become. The girl was practically hyperventilating and on the brink of cardiac arrest. Kara was grateful to Cat for stopping her before she embarrassed herself any further. "Use your words, Kiera. Speak slowly and clearly."

Kara took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. "I know that you pride yourself on being the most professional professional to ever profession and that what I'm about to ask you will come off as, well, _unprofessional_ , but I feel like we may want the same thing and if I'm wrong, I hope you let me down very gently," Kara rambled, not noticing the amused smile spreading across Cat's lips. "So, Miss Grant, I was wondering if you'd like to, um, you know-"

Cat cut her off again, this time by placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I would love to go on a date with you, Kiera."

Kara gaped at the woman, her eyes widening in shock. It couldn't have been that easy, could it? Maybe she'd misheard?

"You….what?"

"I said I would _love_ to go on a _date_ with _you_ ," Cat said slowly, putting emphasis on the words 'love', 'date', and 'you', to paint a clearer picture for the girl.

A slow grin spread across Kara's face and she found herself biting back an excited squeal. She tried to play it cool. "Oh," she said in an unaffected tone, "great. So, I'll pick you up tonight at eight? Is that okay?"

Cat rolled her eyes playfully and gently pushed at Kara's shoulder. "Eight is perfect."

"Great," Kara breathed out, relieved. "Really great."

"Now that we've got that out of the way, would you mind doing your job, Kiera? I'm not paying you to gawk at me."

Kara could hear the playfulness in her boss' tone, but took the dismissal for what it was. Cat was attempting to redraw the blurred lines, at least while in the workplace, and Kara understood perfectly.

Smiling politely – _professionally_ – Kara nodded and began backing out of the room. "Of course, Miss Grant."

Kara got halfway to the door before Cat's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Oh, and Kiera?" Kara turned around and her heart fluttered in her chest, the sight of Cat's uncharacteristically bashful smile causing her stomach to flip pleasantly. "I look forward to tonight."

Kara nodded again and turned to exit the office, a large grin on her face, incapable of being wiped off. Tonight, she had a date with Cat Grant.

Maybe she was a lot smoother than she gave herself credit for?


End file.
